1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a blocking device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a blocking device adapted in a convection hole formed on a chassis of a blade server.
2. Description of Related Art
Blade server is a more space-efficient server system than the conventional tower server. Thus, blade server replaces the conventional tower server and becomes the mainstream of the server technology. The chassis of the blade server comprises a plurality of connecting interfaces to connect to a plurality of CPU blades. The sidewall of the chassis has a plurality of convection holes corresponding to each of the connecting interface for dissipating the heat generated by the CPU blades. When a connecting interface has no CPU blade connected, a dummy blade is still needed to be placed on the connecting interface to block the convection hole. If the convection hole is exposed, the airflow convection in the chassis becomes imbalanced and further affects the heat dissipation of other CPU blades in the chassis. However, the dummy blade makes the cost of the blade server system increase.
Accordingly, what is needed is a blade server and a blocking device adapted in the blade server to prevent the imbalance of the airflow when the CPU blade is absent. The present invention addresses such a need.